


Danny Avidan x Reader: Too Sexy

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Pole Dancing, Sexy, but no actual sexual content, ninja sex party, practicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pole dancing: What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Too Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2am and I just rewatched the pole dancing video again. Hello, naughty children, it's sinning time. xoxo

“Where's Arin?” you asked.  
“I don't know,” Danny replied, confused. “Let me call him real quick.” Danny whipped out his phone and called Arin. “Hey, man, where are you? ...No, (YN) and I are already here. What, what happened to Suzy? ...Yeah, okay. No, it's fine. I guess we'll just practice without you today. Okay, yeah. Later.”  
“What's up?”  
“Arin’s got stuff with Suzy, so it's just you and I here to practice this.” You rolled your eyes.  
All three of you were supposed to practice pole dancing together, but apparently, Arin had last minute plans with Suzy that he forgot about. The pole dancing was going to be used for a new Ninja Sex Party music video, named accordingly “Strippy”. It was something about strippers and then Ninja Brian coming and murdering all the strippers except you. And then Danny was going to hone you as the last remaining stripper in the world, and keep you safe from other stripper-killers who sought to rid the world of them.  
This was mostly Brian's idea. Partially Arin’s. Complete agreement from Danny. Gentle persuasion to you.  
“Right, so what's first?” you asked, wiping your hands on your short-shorts. Danny, albeit the outfit he wore for the video previously, dressed simply in actual shorts and a no-sleeve tank top. You settled on tube top, just for the sake of sweating.  
“Well, the first move you have to do is the...spin thing, which is like this.” Danny walked towards the pole and set one leg around it before letting himself fall backwards and, almost messing up, lowering himself down as he spun to lean backwards.  
“...That looks really difficult,” you laughed.  
“No, no, I swear, it's super easy.” Danny stood and let you have at it. “One leg around.” You did so.” And you can just fall backwards and keep your leg on the pole as much as you can.” You tried.  
“Ow, shit!” you laughed as you slipped and landed on your back. “Wait, okay, hold on.” You tried again, slightly succeeding.  
“Yeah, alright!” Danny cheered. You did it twice more until it seemed like you knew what you were doing. “Okay, so next is, like, the same thing, but halfway, stop yourself with your foot.” Danny went to the other pole and did the best he could with what little experience he had, which brought a decent enough result.  
“Right, let's see here...,” you said as you copied what he did.  
“Yeah, and when you stop, you can bring your leg up the pole, like- Let me show you.” Danny moved to your stable position, taking hold of your foot and bringing it up on the pole. “Like that.”  
“Oh, yeah, okay,” you nodded. “Let me do that in one go.” Danny moved away to watch you perform it. This one was easier and when you looked at yourself in the mirror, you truly believed you knew what you were doing. “What are you looking at?” you asked after a few moments of catching Danny staring.  
“Nothing, you know,” Danny said, laughing. “It's just that, you know, you're pretty good at this.” You laughed as gave a less-than-sexy hair flip, your leg faltering a bit.  
“Am I sexual?” you sang, mocking Backstreet Boys as you moved your hips back and forth. You laughed along with Danny's hysterics.  
“Sure, sure,” he said, walking forward and patting your shoulder. “Definitely sexy, (YN).”  
“Don't give me that bullshit,” you giggled, standing properly.  
“No, I'm serious!” he laughed out.  
“Don't bullshit me, Danny!” You were both crying laughing, almost falling on the ground because of it.  
“No, no, but,” Danny said once he could speak properly again, “I think it's super hot when you're on the pole.”  
“Yeah?” you asked, eyeing him curiously. He nodded.  
“Absolutely.” You smirked.  
“Even if I do this?” you asked, doing the spin move and dancing as much as you could during it.  
“Yeah...,” Danny nodded. He wasn't smiling anymore, but you weren't paying attention.  
“And this?” You did the windmill kick you remembered from the video. No problems there, surprisingly.  
“Oh, yeah...,” Danny's voice seemed quieter. You were trying to have fun, but Danny seemed to be distracted by something. You knew you were teasing him as soon as Danny's face about two inches from yours.  
“You think so, Danny?” you asked softly with a smirk.  
“Fucking yes,” Danny breathed, pulling you in for a harsh kiss. You responded with a moan, letting go of the pole and instead latching onto Danny. You felt him push you back towards the mirror and against it, holding both your wrists firmly to your sides. You felt his tongue and then he moved to your exposed neck. Bites, harsh and tugging, earning more moans from both you and him. He slowed down and pulled back some, just enough to look at your eyes.  
“Sexy enough for you?” you teased, a smirk still present on your face.  
“I'll show you sexy,” Danny replied.


End file.
